


Ninjago: If Only

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: All Merry wants is to remember her father and hers last conversation before he died, but she' can't remember. She tells Zane and Pixal in tears, they may have a way to make it happen. R&R





	Ninjago: If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so as some of you may know, my dad died last October on the 25th. What you most likely don’t know is that I don’t remember our last conversation. Because he was out cold, and he couldn’t talk to us at all. So, to put my mind at ease, let’s write a Ninjago story.

//Zane’s P.O.V//

 

“So, I tied all my watches around my belt, turns out it was a waist of time.” Amico cracked a joke, which caused Cole to spit out his coke, Hailey to fall off the couch, Audra to force wind in Jay’s direction, which caused him to fall, while Pixal and I were emotionless.

 

“I’m sorry, is there something that is funny?” I asked and Amico had a blank expression and she facepalmed.

 

“Okay, so a belt goes around your waist, a watch tells the time, putting them around your belt is a waist of time!” Amico exclaimed and Pixal and I gasped at the same time.

 

“Ohhh.” We said in usion and laughed at the joke.

 

“There you go!” She exclaimed, sighing.

 

“Zane, where is Merry?” Pixal asked, and I noticed that she was not in the room with us. Kai, Nya and Lloyd were getting food, Sensei Wu was meditating, and I wasn’t sure where Allie was, or Merry, for that matter.

 

“Let’s find out.” I stated as we went on ‘The Search’

 

“May I suggest the rooftop?” Pixal asked, motioning to the ladder, I smiled. We both climbed up and we heard Merry singing softly.

 

Merry: If only I knew what my heart was telling me.

Don't know what I'm feeling.

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah.

If only I could read the signs in front of me.

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be.

Ah oh, if only.

If only.

If only….

 

“Merry?” My adopted sister jumped at the sound of my voice. “What’s wrong?” I asked as Pixal and I sat on either side of her.

 

“Nothing. Go away.” She mumbled, watching as the sun was nearing the end of its rising time.

 

“That’s not you, Merry.” Pixal put in, which I agreed with.

 

“I haven’t seen you this upset since the time I almost died.” Pixal and Merry both winced at that. “Sorry. Bad memories.”

 

“Well, it’s not that. It’s— Nothing.” She mumbled, attempting to walk away, but I grabbed her hand.

 

“You and I both know very well that it’s not nothing. Spill Merry.” I told her, and she sat back down.

 

“Fine. It’s been four years. Since my Dad died. I miss him. I can’t remember our last conversation. He was out cold. He couldn’t talk, could hardly breathe. We had to take him off that damn machine! He probably could’ve lived!” Merry was in tears by now, I put my arm around her in comfort. “But he didn’t… He died. And I don’t remember if I told him that I loved him or not! Because before he ended up in the hospital I was in a rush to get to school on time! Little did I know what was going to happen in the following days.” When she finished, we were both speechless. For the first time in our lives.

 

“Merry, I’m so sorry for the loss of your father. Is there anything that we can do?” Pixal asked, but she shook her head.

 

“Not unless you can have me remember the last conversation we had.” Merry walked away, leaving Pixal and I alone.

 

“That’s so sad.” Pixal whipped her eyes of a few stray tears.

 

“I know. If only there was something that we could do for her.” I thought out loud. Pixal suddenly smiled big and looked at me, slowly. Something she does when she has a big idea. “What’s your idea?” I asked, and she turned towards me.

 

“Well, when I was inside your head, I could read your thoughts and memories. What if we did that with Merry temporarily?” She planted the idea and I smiled.

 

“I’m visioning, I’m seeing and I’m liking!” I exclaimed, and she smiled. “That’s my girl!” She smiled, and looked away, bashfully. “So, you ready?” I asked, and she grinned, taking my hand.

 

“Ay, ay, Zane!” She exclaimed as we went into the laboratory. I loves it when she does that.

 

Three Hours Later

 

“Merry?” I called out, who came in moments later.

 

“What is it? I need to rethink why I’m still here.” She mumbled, I noticed that snow was slightly coming out of her hands.

 

“Merry, Pixal and I have an idea. Well, it was mostly Pixal’s. anyways, come over here.” Merry walked towards us, sadness written all over her face.

 

“The idea was when I was in Zane’s head, I could read his thoughts and memories. So, what if we could do that with a human? I could find out what the last conversation with you father was.” Pixal explained and Merry’s eyes widened.

 

“Do it!” She exclaimed. Pixal hooked up the head gear to her head and synced up to her. I looked on the monitor.

 

“I’m in. I’m headed towards the memory core.” Pixal stated, and a flashback played on the monitor. That was quick.

 

Dad: Merry, you know that I love you right?

 

Merry: Of course, Daddy!

 

Dad: Merry, you are my life, my pride and my joy. You are the ebst daughter. When I lost your mother, I thought I lost everything. Then, I realized that I had you. And that is the most precious gift of all.

 

Merry: Do you miss her?

 

Dad: Sometimes. But promise me that you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. Okay?

 

Merry: Okay. I love you, Daddy.

 

Dad: And I love you, my little snowstorm. More than you think and more.

 

As soon as that was over, Pixal and Merry disconnected, Merry with happy tears on her face. She ran across the room to hug us.

 

“Thank you! You helped me believe in my life again. And in hope.” She exclaimed as we hugged her back.

“Not a problem, little sister.” I told her.

 

“Anything for my best friend.” Pixal told her and she smiled.

 

“You guys are the best!” She exclaimed, and she skipped out of the room.

 

“I think we did good.” I told her, smiling.

 

“Don’t you mean well?” Pixal asked and I shook my head.

 

“No, we did good.” I admitted, and she smiled. 

 

“Indeed. That’s my Nindroid.” She smiled, and I faced her.

 

“And that’s my girl.” I smiled, and we hugged, walking into the main room. I’m glad that Merry is happy with her life. I’m glad that Pixal and I are together, I’m just glad that everything worked out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s that. Tell me what you think:)


End file.
